


As You Wish

by Bourneblack



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Lord Stark - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, and his two gardeners, kinda sorta, mild D/D/s, okay there is SOME plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack
Summary: "The night was warm and the air was still on the evening of Lord Stark’s beautillion. Lord Anthony Stark was on the cusp of 21, and the Stark family was eager to find him a wife that would carry on the Stark family name and continue to grow their wealth and prominence in the land."Too bad he'd rather get fucked into next week by his gardeners.This story is only authorized to be posted on archiveofourown unless my express permission has been given otherwise. If you are NOT reading this story on archiveofourown.org, it has been stolen from me. If you are reading this story on ANY app, it has been stolen from me. If you find this work on another site or app, please report it to me at bourneblack.tumblr.com. In no way should you be paying for this work, nor should you be seeing ads.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a chapter fic one day, but I got too many WIPs, so right now it's a dirty little one shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely YamiLlama, god bless!
> 
> I got the inspiration from the story from discord, where we were talking about how [this photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkdaTWqHTdA/?hl=en) looks like victorian era Tony about to be ravished by his gardeners. The artist is ali franco, and his work is gorgeous! Thanks to LadyUkkey for finding it.

The night was warm and the air was still on the evening of Lord Stark’s beautillion. Lord Anthony Stark was on the cusp of 21, and the Stark family was eager to find him a wife that would carry on the Stark family name and continue to grow their wealth and prominence in the land.

They had decorated their largest ballroom for the event, using the family’s colors of red and gold. Drapes covered the floor to ceiling windows of the castle, and red and gold tablecloths cloak the wooden tables. Servants ran quickly between large groups of chatting nobility, and an orchestra played light dancing music in the corner

There is food and drink and plenty of chatter, young women in their grandest of dresses and largest of hoops skirts hoping to have a chance with the man, presented by parents looking for a partnership with one of the strongest families in the land. They offer resources in exchange for the hand of Anthony Stark, and the young Lord’s parents were quick to work through the crowd to find the most eligible family for his courtship.

One such family is the Romanoff’s, a wealthy family from a far off land that would be a great ally for the future, should tensions continue to arise with the Mandarin family in the East.

“Though I believe it would be great for both of our families, I worry for my dear Natasha,” Lady Romanoff says, gesturing towards her daughter, who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else except here. “Because, and forgive me, the young Lord Stark’s reputation with woman precedes him.”

Maria laughs, a light tinkling noise that barely permeates the din of the ballroom.

“Though there have been rumors that Anthony has been a ‘ladies man’ as they may call it, I do know that he is ready to take on a wife that will carry the Stark name through the generations.” Maria smiles. “He has matured in this way, and is ready to settle down, with one woman, for good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Look how eager he is Bucky,” Steve breathes, resting his back against the castle wall as he looks down at the man on his knees at their feet, likely getting grass stains in his dress pants.

Bucky can only moan in response, and who can blame him, with the way the young Lord Stark is slurping down his cock. He’s choking himself trying to swallow Bucky’s thick length, and his wrist is rotating his hand at the base as he bobs his head up and down ferociously. Bucky’s only hand is buried in his thick black locks, and he’s looking at the night sky like heaven’s come down to take him early.

“He’s slobbering all over your cock, making such a mess. Such a desperate one we got, huh?” Steve teases Tony. “So glad we can serve you the way you need, my Lord.”

Tony pulls his mouth off of Bucky, his lips wet and cherry red, and allows himself one strangled gasp of air before diving onto Steve’s cock, which was being held in Tony’s other hand. His mouth is pure, wet suction, and it causes Steve to moan and roll his eyes in the back of his head.

“You got that right Stevie,” Bucky’s low gravelly voice intones, and Steve looks over to see him grinning wildly, Tony’s hand still stroking Bucky’s cock without pause, fingertips barely closing around Bucky’s thick shaft. “I still remember the first day you came to the garden, my Lord. Stevie and I were head over heels for you. But how could two gardener’s even have a chance with the Lord of the house?”

Tony’s tongue finds and plays with that special spot behind Steve’s cockhead that makes him see stars behind his eyelids, and Steve chokes out a curse as his hand tightens in Tony’s hair. “Because, my Lord, we know you have good taste,” Steve grins, “and you couldn’t wait to get a piece of us, couldn’t you? Didn’t even know what you wanted, we had to teach you _everything._ What a quick learner you are.”

Tony whines around Steve’s cock, and Steve looks down and curses at the image Tony makes: his eyes are half lidded, his mouth is stretched wide around Steve’s length, and his trousers are tented between his thighs where he kneels on the grass.

Tony pulls back again and switches back to Bucky, and Bucky tilts his head back and moans to the stars above. Steve wraps a hand around Bucky’s neck and draws him into a kiss, unhurried and languid as if in contrast to Tony’s ferocity. He presses his tongue into his lovers mouth, tasting him, swallowing his grunts and moans.

Tony pulls off and dives back into Steve, and Steve gasps into Bucky’s mouth and pulls away with one last lingering kiss. Tony sucks with vigor, but can only make it about halfway down Steve, which is impressive given his size. And yet, when the thick head presses against the impossible tightness of Tony’s throat, Steve can’t help but feel the need to bury his hands in Tony’s hair and push his cock down that tight channel.

So he does.

Steve holds Tony’s head steady as he pounds into his throat, Tony’s mouth making wet noises where he fucks inwards, Tony throat gagging around Steve’s cock in an almost painful, vicelike grip.

Bucky moans. “So beautiful, my Lord, look at you, taking all of Steve. We taught you so, so well…”

Steve has to agree. “Fuck!” He gasps, and he presses Tony down to the hilt and holds him there, feeling Tony’s throat work around his dick. It’s almost too tight, it’s certainly too wet; he can see Tony drooling out of the corner of his mouth.

Tony taps the back of Steve’s thighs twice, and Steve pulls all the way out, leaving Tony sputtering and gasping for air on his knees.

“That’s not too much for you my Lord?” Bucky says with a dirty grin.

Tony’s brown eyes lock with Bucky’s and he meets his challenge gaze with a grin of his own. “I’ll show you too much, Barnes,” Tony says, voice hoarse, then he opens his mouth, and resumes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I say,” A large bald man says. He is with his wife, a tall thin woman with no smile, and a beautiful daughter blonde woman in a light pink dress, blush staining her cheeks.

“Yes, Lord Stane?” Maria Stark responds, waving a fan in her face.

“I have heard that Anthony is a master of all things intelligence, and that you scarcely see a time where he is not buried headfirst in a tome or building improvements for his friends. But can a man like that truly fight?”

Maria stands to her fullest height, and smiles. “Rest assured, Anthony Stark excels at not only his academics, but in his sword fighting classes as well. Just the other day, he struck down his instructor in less than a minute!”

“Less than a minute, that is very impressive!” Lady Stane says.

“Hmph!” Lord Stane says, “but can he defend his castle? Or would he run for the hills?”

Howard stands firm. “Anthony is dominant in all matters social and physical, and is a master swordsmen. He would be on the first line, fighting with his army, and would rather die than submit to another man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck Steve, I—mmph!”

Bucky shakes his head, cutting off Tony’s moans with his cock, which is steadily thrusting in and out of Tony’s mouth.

“Ah ah, my Lord, your mouth is supposed to be taking care of me, not talking to Steve.”

Tony makes a muffled noise, but Steve can see him start bobbing his head again in time to Bucky’s thrusts, a keening noise escaping the back of his throat, the sound cutting off rhythmically when Bucky’s cock reaches his throat.

The young Lord Stark is on his hands and knees in nothing but his thin white shirt, his pants and underwear respectively thrown off and ripped to pieces, laying somewhere in the bushes. Steve is kneeling behind him, using two thick hands to spread Lord Stark’s tight, muscular cheeks, his tongue circling his tight hole and licking stripes up and down his ass.

Tony whines and squirms again, and Steve slaps his ass in response, watching as Tony bucks forward into Bucky’s cock and his ass clenches involuntarily in response. Tony makes two muffled noises, that in some way could be conceived as a word.

“I think our Lord is saying ‘harder,’ Stevie,” Bucky drawls. His work shirt is open, and Steve can see the sweat on his chest reflecting off the yellow light of the party going on the other side of the window.

Tony nods his head as he sucks in response, and even Steve has to laugh at that, before he spanks Tony again, harder. Tony moans, which causes Bucky to moan, so Steve does it again, and again, and more, and more, until Tony makes a sobbing noise and slaps Bucky’s thighs twice.

Steve stops and swears at the picture Tony makes. His hips had fallen lower to the ground so that his straining cock is brushing against the grass, his knees having fallen open much wider as he rocks back and forth between Bucky’s cock and Steve’s hands. His spine is arched in a delicious curve that displays his now-red ass cheeks to the sky, begging for Steve to bury his cock in between them, and the noises he’s making, muffled as they were, were bordering on obscene.

Steve moans and grips the base of his cock. “My Lord, you are the prettiest, most wanton whore I’ve ever seen,” he says, then he bends back over and spreads his cheeks wide, hands no doubt stimulating the sensitive flesh. He flicks his tongue rapidly over his hole, pressing his tongue into Tony’s impossible tightness as Tony moans at the praise and the sensation, and he lets Tony’s ass rock back into his face for a moment as he fucks himself on Steve’s outstretched tongue.

Steve stills his hips, the licks even deeper, burying himself inside of Tony. He continues licking until Tony’s hole begins to loosen, then starts to work a finger inside alongside his tongue, looking for that special spot that makes Tony scream.

Steve pulls back and wipe his mouth with his sleeve, and presses the finger of his other hand deeper inside of Tony, crooking it forward.

“Mmmmph!” Tony cries, and he bucks his hips backwards, driving Steve inwards until it reaches the base of his palm.

“So _eager,_ look at you.” Steve breathes. “Fuck yourself on my finger, my Lord.”

Tony does just that, hips circling as he moves forward and backwards on Steve’s thick finger, which was pressing hard into Tony’s prostate, just like the young Lord likes. Bucky pulls out of Tony’s mouth with a curse, and strokes his cock and stares for a moment at Tony shamelessly fucking himself, mouth open, gasping and whining into the air.

Bucky strips off the rest of his clothes and kneels down on his pants on the grass in front of Tony. He pulls Tony’s body up so the are both kneeling in front of each other, and he pulls Tony’s hips forward, off Steve’s finger, so that their cocks are aligned. Steve can see Bucky’s hand wrap around Tony’s head and pull him into what sounds like a messy kiss as they rub together.

“Please,” Tony gasps into Bucky’s mouth, as Steve fondles his red ass, watching the way his cheeks flex and release underneath his fingers in awe. “Please fuck me. I need you, both of you, please,” Tony cries out, and Bucky silences him with another wet kiss.

Steve reaches into his own pants pocket and pulls out a bottle of oil, before stepping up and stripping out of his own clothes. Steve uncorks the bottle and pours some onto his hand, passing the bottle to Bucky and winking.

“Your wish is our command, my Lord,” Steve says, and he presses a finger, coated with thick oil, into Tony’s ass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Lady Stark,” the voice of Lord Hammer rings out. His daughter has long black hair done up in tidy curls, and her dress is a frightening red. “What is the young Lord like in times of stress? Does the boy back down from a challenge, or does he rise to meet it like a true warrior? You would think a man raised in such opulence and wealth would have a weak character.”

“Despite our wealth,” Howard says, puffing out his chest, “we have taught him of the ways of the world, and we have raised him to be tough, to be strong, and stand up when life kicks him down. I know that Anthony can handle anything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve has four of the fingers of his right hand buried to the second knuckle in Tony’s asshole. Tony is sobbing into Bucky’s shoulder, still doing most of the work fucking his hips back into Steve, sweat on his back glistening with the moonlight.

“You’re so gorgeous my Lord, taking all of Stevie’s fingers like it’s nothin’. Can you feel ‘em stretching you open, baby? Preppin’ you to take our big, thick cocks?” Bucky tilts Tony’s face up and kisses him, and Steve watches at Bucky’s tongue plunders Tony’s mouth, Tony barely having a semblance of a technique anymore.

Steve admits that perhaps four fingers was overkill, but he couldn’t help but see how far he could go, how much the Lord could take, to see how much stretch he can handle before he starts to cry. Nevertheless, he must go on to the final act, and pulls the fingers out with a wet, sucking noise, leaving behind a slight gape that would still feel like a vice on Steve’s cock.

“Who do you want, my Lord?” Steve asks, breathless.

“Both of you,” Tony moans, and Bucky and Steve moan at the prospect. One day, Steve hopes that the Lord could take the both of them. That way Steve could feel his lover’s cock against him as he pressed into his other lover’s ass and physically become close to the two most important men in the world at the same time. Yet, Bucky’s cock is thick as hell—Steve remembers from when it went up his ass, numerous times before they met Lord Stark— and Steve’s cock is all around huge, and both of them together may accidentally hurt Tony more then he can handle. Perhaps if they were ever able to do this in a bed, then Steve can really take his time.

“I would recommend not, my Lord,” Steve says instead, grinning. “Though I don’t doubt your greedy little ass could take it all.”

“Can I suggest Steve go, since I had my turn last time?” Bucky offers.

“Steve, then you, Bucky,” the Lord demands. “I’ll hold on, don’t let me finish early.”

“As you wish, my Lord,” Steve says slightly breathless, then he pushes Tony’s face forward into Bucky’s chest. Bucky knee walks backwards until Tony’s back on his hands and knees, and Steve rises to his feet and _mounts_ him, lining up his heavy cock with Tony’s eager hole.

Pressing into Tony’s ass is like coming home after a long day of work and being rewarded with, well. The tightest ass on the planet. He’s hole sucks Steve in and squeeze his cock tight like a velvet glove.

“Oh, oh, _fuck_ ,” Steve gasps. He fucks in until his hips are flush with Tony’s pelvis, and gives Tony only a moment to adjust before he starts to piston his hips with no mercy. He couldn’t slow down if he tried; Tony feels so good wrapped around his dick, and watching his tight, perfect ass bounce with each thrust, was pure heaven.

Tony doesn’t seem to mind the pace; his cheek is resting on one of the legs of Bucky’s pants, and he’s making constant moaning noises into the fabric, his hair spread around his head in a frizzy halo. Steve bends over and grabs his hair in his hands and _pulls,_ lifting Tony’s chin from the ground as his body jerks on Steve’s cock.

“Yeah, Steve, fuck, there, there, _there_ ,” Tony gasps. Steve must have changed the angle enough to drive straight into Tony’s sweet spot, and he makes it his mission to slam into it with everything he has, their hips slapping together wetly.

“Look at you two…” Bucky moans. He’s standing next to the both of them, stroking a hand down Tony’s back or running his fingers through Steve’s hair. He’s biting his lip at the sight of both of them, moving in tandem in the grass. Steve watches as his hand goes down to stroke his thick cock, pulling it almost painfully, his cock wet with the oil Steve gave him earlier.

Steve lets go of Tony’s hair, and he rests his cheek down on the Bucky’s pant leg again, and works on fucking the Lord into the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where is the young Lord Stark now?” Lady Carter says. She looks unamused, and her daughter, a beautiful blonde in a lovely blue dress, is talking deeply with one of the other woman in the party.

Maria has an answer to this as well.

“I believe he is taking a stroll through the gardens. It’s one of his favorite pastimes. Even a man of his stature has an artistic side.”

Howard nods. “He is a deep man, capable of extreme intelligence, and finds that taking a walk through the gardens is a good way to clear his head. When he comes back, he’s always more focused, alert, down to earth.”

Lady Carter nods. “Whatever he finds out there must really be good for him,” she says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fucking _fuck_!” Steve shouts as his orgasm rushes him. He thrusts a few more times in an irregular rhythm, dumping his seed deep inside of Tony, before he collapses over onto Tony’s back, breath heaving.

His head ends up next to Tony’s neck, and he kisses down his spine absently, before pulling out and falling on his ass into the grass, watching Tony’s hole as it fights to close.

“Mmmm….” Tony says into the grass. He’s miraculously not cum yet, his cock dangling hard and low between his thighs, and he seems content to lie there, exposing his needy little hole to the whole world.

Steve only has a few more moments to breath before Bucky kneels down in front of Tony, pulls him up to his knees, and pushes him, hard, back into Steve’s chest. Steve catches him easily, then wraps his arms around Tony’s, locking him in place.

“My turn,” Bucky gives a dangerous grin, face half shrouded in the night, and Steve feels Tony shudder in lust. Bucky sits back on his heels and lifts Tony’s hips with one hand and rests them on his knees, lining up his cock on the way.

Steve, though tired, lifts Tony up slightly, and locks his upper body in a tight grip as Bucky starts sliding in, letting gravity help push Tony down on his thick cock.

“Ah! Ahhhh…” Tony makes a noise between a whine and a sigh, then starts pushing his hips into Bucky trying to get him deeper.

“Aw, aw hell, my Lord,” Bucky stutters, and he leans back and starts to fuck upwards, abs working long and hard to press his cock as deep as it could go inside Lord Stark.

“Fucking hell, Bucky,” Steve mutters, and he helps Tony by lifting him up and actually pushing forward with Bucky’s thrusts, effectively fucking Tony on Bucky’s cock, giving Tony no choice but to keep to their rhythm.

And what a rhythm it was. Bucky doesn’t stay slow for long; he picks up his pace quickly, until Steve can’t keep up and has to hold Tony their as Bucky pounds into him from below, Tony thrashing in Steve’s grip.

“Oh, oh, _Bucky_!” Tony cries as his whole body is jostled, his dick bouncing up and down with each movement.

“Oh, my Lord, you have no idea how… _tight…_ you are… even after taking… Steve, fuck.” Bucky grits out. “I can feel his come inside of you, ya know that?” Steve moans at the thought of Bucky fucking his seed out of Tony’s ass. “You look so beautiful, stretched out for us. Ah, I love you so much, my Lord.”

“I love you, my Lord,” Steve murmurs.

“I love you, both, too,” Tony says between gasps, and Steve bends over his head and kisses his chest, licking and biting a nipple, enjoying the way Tony’s cries out. Steve continues kissing down Tony’s body until Tony’s head is resting on the grass, and Steve is kneeling over him. Steve licks his lips, eyes taking in the place where Bucky and Tony are joined, the way Bucky’s balls slap Tony’s ass as he chases his release.

Steve’s eyes find Tony’s cock and balls, which were being jerked around by the endless fucking, and which were red and swollen with the need for release. Steve bends down further and licks Tony’s balls, sucking one of the heavy sacks into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue and feeling it tighten.

“Fuck, Steve!” Tony cries out; Steve can feel his breath between his legs. He massages the sack with his tongue, then sucks in the other one, feeling just how tight they were, just how close to release the young Lord was. Benevolently, Steve shifts and takes Tony’s cockhead into his mouth.

Tony cries out so loud it startles a flock of birds from the trees, and it only takes a few long sucks for Tony to finish down his throat, coating his tongue in semen.

Bucky swears and Steve looks up just to see his eyes roll back in his head, and he comes with a grunt, slumping back onto his heels, filling up their Lord with his seed as well.

Steve rolls over to the grass and lays on his back, exhausted, looking over at Bucky, who slipped out of Tony and was now kissing his red lips. Tony’s drowning in bliss, floating somewhere else that isn’t here, and Steve encourages them to come over and join him.

Tony ends up in the middle—he always ends up there—and Bucky and Steve lay next to him on their backs, and they all stare up into the stars, basking in the afterglow of another warm night in the gardens.

“Next time, I want both of you,” Tony says suddenly.

Steve laughs out loud, feeling the grass tickle his back.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

Tony limps out of his room an into the general direction of the ballroom. He should make an appearance at his own ball, he supposes. This is his future wife that he’s is going to have to deal with for the rest of his life.

As he walks, the bustle of the party growing louder, he frowns as he hears something behind a door in the hallway. A high pitched giggle, a gasp, and then frantic shushing. Frowning, Tony opens the door to his left to come across a scarcely used office, where he’s shocked to find two dresses thrown on the ground, undergarments strewn about, and a red haired woman, on her knees, her face buried between the legs of…

“Ms. Potts!” Tony’s eyes go wide for a moment. Pepper is Tony’s advisor, assistant, and closest confidant in all things related to his learning as the new master of the Stark household, and she’s currently sitting on the desk, legs spread wide. The other redhead, the one on the ground, jumps up quickly, and then, catching sight of Tony, stands in front of Pepper immediately.

“Lord Stark,” the redheaded woman says. “Please forgive me. Ms. Potts had nothing to do with—”

“Natasha I’m not letting you do this.” Pepper says and she jumps from the desk. She still has one of her many skirts on, which covers up the part of a woman Tony never wants to see again, but she still is basically nude.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you two together?” Tony asks, incredulously. He can’t believe his luck.

“No, this was just—” Natasha starts.

“I love her,” Pepper says. “And I know it’s not natural, but I don’t care. You can fire me, but I’m not denying that.”

“Pepper, you can’t just—"

“Oh this is perfect. Natasha, you’re a potential wife of mine, right?” Tony says.

Natasha turns to him and nods stiffly, still holding an arm in front of Pepper like Tony was going to attack any second. Tony smiles at her behavior; seems Pepper’s found a good one too.

“Great,” Tony claps his hands, then points at Natasha. “I will marry you, and you will move in and be with Pepper all you want.”

There’s a pause, then Natasha’s eyes narrow. “What’s in it for you, Lord Stark?”

Tony shrugs. “I get to keep fucking Steve and James, my two gardeners. Deal?”

Pepper gasps, and Natasha’s eyes go wide, then she grins.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://bourneblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
